The specific aim is to analyze craniofacial growth in children with CL(P) birth to 15 years. Data will be analyzed: males and females separately, and pooled. In 1975 Krogman et al. reported on 102 serial lateral headfilms (0:1-6:0), sexes pooled, for 59 UCLP and BCLP, 43 CPO. In 1976 Ishiguro et al. reported on P-A headfilms for the same cleft-type groups. In 1980, Krogman, Jain, Long, Jr. reported on serial lateral headfilms, 0:1-10:0, for 64 UCLP, 32 BCLP, 78 CPO. Data were analyzed: males and females separately, and pooled. Subjects had lateral and P-A headfilms 14 times in the 10-year period. The lateral tracings were studied as follows: 1) cranial base; 2) facial heights; 3) mid-facial depths; 4) mandible. In the study were Plastic Surgery, Prosthodontics, Orthodontics, Biostatistics, Growth Research, Social Service Research. Research has implications for improved occlusal development, proper speech habits, and the attainment of normal craniofacial growth. The research plan ahead is as follows: 1) continued analysis of lateral and P-A headfilms, 2) discrminant analysis to discover craniofacial variables contributing to sex and cleft-type differences; 3) prediction of craniofacial growth at the age of 10 years using factor and cluster analysis; 4) analysis of age-changes in the maxillary dental arches.